


More Than Friends

by 27twinsister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boys Kissing, Eventual Relationships, Good Tom Riddle, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Necromancer Harry Potter, Roommates, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Harry revives Tom Riddle on the condition that he is reviving Tom Riddle, not Voldemort, and Tom will not go by the Voldemort name again. Tom Riddle and Harry Potter end up living together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaos_Greymistchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/gifts).



Harry knew that necromancy was a...controversial business. And that it would get attention, especially when he decided to do it for a living. He IS the boy who lived, after all. But people (mostly) got over it when he explained his reasoning behind it: A lot of people miss their loved ones, and he wanted to give people a way to communicate with them. It had good intentions.  
He studied a lot. He learned a lot about what to do (and what NOT to do). He practiced at first with only doing visions and short apparitions, giving people the chance to have short conversations (which were weird to listen to, as they could get very personal) and to say the things they regretted not saying. It was kind of nice, and Harry witnessed some very personal confessions.  
As time went on, he learned more...advanced magic. Riskier. He added a statement that he wasn't responsible for anything the dead person would say or do, which was especially important to understand when...well, when reviving people.  
It happened very rarely, but occasionally he did revive people completely from the dead. Just act like they had never died. It was very controversial magic, and he never used it to revive people who were known as bad people.  
Except...  
...well, Tom Riddle wasn't a bad person. It was He Who Must Not Be Named who could never be revived.  
But that was why he had to be careful.  
Before contacting him (who must not be named), Harry researched about time-travel magic, and magic that altered someone's appearance. Because he would need those things. He wasn't sure if he would need all of them to the extent that he researched, but it was best to be prepared.  
Finally, in 2005, he was ready.

Contact was easy. Harry had done it a million times with customers. But he never really had to participate in a conversation. He never needed to.  
"What is it?" his enemy asked.  
"Well...I guess I wanted to see you again? It's been a while. And I was thinking..."  
"You were thinking about me?"  
"Not like that! But, yeah."  
"You've been practicing necromancy, I know that. You're doing it right now."  
"Yeah. And, see, I have something I...I have an idea."  
Harry didn't say anything for a minute, not sure how to phrase this idea.  
"If you aren't going to tell me what it is I can just leave-"  
"Don't!" Harry shouted. "I...want to revive you. Well, not you. As in, not Voldemort. Tom Riddle."  
"How do you plan to do that? I'm Voldemort, and everyone knows it."  
"Then you don't have to be! You can be a Wizard! Tom's a common name. And I know magic to make you look different..." he added quietly. "If you want." "I...will consider it."

Reviving Tom Riddle was not going to be easy. Mostly because, well, he wasn't just Tom Riddle. He was Voldemort.  
Harry had to make him not-Voldemort. Without using too much time-travel magic, since that was dangerous. He couldn't just erase Voldemort from history.  
"How old do you want to be?" Harry asked, preparing a de-ageing potion.  
"How old are you?"  
"25."  
"A little older. 28, let's say," Tom said.  
"Okay. What did you look like at 28? I hope you had a nose..."  
"Of course I did!"  
"Okay so, late 20s, with a nose, still magic. Anything in particular you would like? This should just make you look like...you, but younger. Tom Riddle."  
"That sounds fine."  
"Here you go."

Tom Riddle was alive.  
No, not that Tom Riddle, who grows up to become He Who Must Not Be Named. Just another person who was named Tom Riddle.  
"...it worked," Tom realized, looking at himself in a mirror.  
"It did. That'll be 11 Galleons."  
"I don't have any money, I just came back to life."  
"Fair."

After taking into consideration that Tom Riddle didn't have a job or money, Harry decided to let him move in.  
"For now," he clarified. He didn't want to live with Tom Riddle forever.  
But as time went on, Tom got more independent, learning how to be a human again and take care of himself. Harry realized that...well, he didn't know if he wanted to live with him forever, but he definitely didn't want him to move out so quickly.  
"I like your cooking," Harry commented one day during supper. Tom had been doing the cooking a lot lately, ever since he became a living being who needed food once again.  
"Thank you," Tom said, taking a bite of food.  
"I was thinking..." Harry started to say, but didn't continue.  
"What?"  
"Well, I'm just saying that you don't have to move out if you don't want to."  
"You want me to stay?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "Just as housemates, right?"  
"...right." They lived just as housemates for another few months.

Harry didn't want to say it, but he wouldn't mind if Tom wanted to be more than just housemates. But it was a little weird to date the aged-down version of someone who was once your enemy, so he tried to hide how handsome he thought Tom was.  
Eventually, it was Tom who noticed that Harry was always looking at him, and decided to ask.  
"Why do you always watch me? You know I don't hurt myself doing basic things anymore."  
"Because...you're interesting to watch," he decided, looking down to hide the fact that he was blushing.  
"You think I'm handsome," Tom stated the obvious.  
"..." Harry didn't respond.  
"I think you're handsome too. And I like living with you, otherwise, I would have moved out by now."  
"I see."  
"Can you look at me? Come on, you're Harry Potter. You can look at your crush."  
Harry looked up, meeting Tom's gaze.  
"Now," Tom took his hand. "Do we keep living together as friends, or more than friends?"  
"Uh..." Harry gave Tom a kiss. "More than friends."  
"That sounds good with me," Tom said, kissing his boyfriend. "I guess I can finally say..." he paused. "I love you."


End file.
